Motherbox
's Motherbox.]] A Motherbox is a "living" computer from New Genesis with a female programming. They are used primarily by the Forever People. Motherboxes have vast undefined abilities which range from teleportation via boom tubes, to matter manipulation. As a tool of the benevolent gods of New Genesis, mother boxes are likewise benevolent in nature as well. They care greatly for the beings under their charge but will also seek to help others who are not their owners. Its 'male' counterpart is the Apokoliptan device, Fatherbox but unlike a Fatherbox, will not try to corrupt or subvert the bodies or minds of other creatures. They act as protectors and guides to their owners and their owner's friends. History In 2010, the Forever People used a Motherbox to help them track down stolen Genesian technology on Earth. When they encountered Superboy, they assumed he had stolen the New Genesphere, but Sphere attested his innocence. Together, they confronted Intergang, the true thieves. The Forever People used their Motherbox to combine into Infinity-Man and subdued the criminals for questioning. After discovering Bruno Mannheim's whereabouts, the Forever People attempted to transform into Infinity-Man once more. However, Desaad gave Mannheim a Fatherbox to bewitch Infinity-Man mid-transformation, and ordered it to kill Superboy. Sphere was able to cleanse Infinity-Man of their control but sustained critical injuries in the process. As a sign of gratitude, Vykin used the Motherbox to repair her. In 2018, the Markovian scientist Simon Ecks managed to get a hold of a Motherbox and attempted to learn its secrets, but only succeeded in destroying it. As its dying act, the Motherbox transferred its spirit into the corpse of Gabrielle Daou, which effectively resurrected her from the dead. Sometime later, Superboy and Black Lightning discovered the Motherbox in pieces, which upset Superboy enough that he called it murder. Design A Motherbox is a rectangular handheld device. The casing is black, with a red, orange and yellow interface. Capabilities * Boom tube generation * Artificial intelligence: Motherboxes possess an unknown degree of sentience. They usually communicate with a repetitive "ping!" which can be understood by their users. * Cloaking: Motherboxes can cloak its user's energy signatures from detection. * Sensory tracking: Motherboxes can scan anywhere on a planet for Genesian and Apokoliptan technology. * Gesalt form: By access the energy of the Source, Motherboxes can merge the Forever People into the gestalt form Infinity Man when they shout the word "Tarru!". * Universal translator: Motherboxes can act as a universal translator between to different species. * Healing: Motherboxes can repair damaged technology, regardless of the severity. This was used by Vykin to repair Sphere. ** Reanimation: When destroyed, Motherboxes can impart their spirits into deceased individuals, bringing them back to life with an all-new consciousness. One such box was able to resurrect the deceased Gabrielle Daou, also granting her light-based abilities. * DNA Analysis: Motherbox can identify DNA from unknown substances. Background information * This is the fourth depiction of Motherboxes in animation. The first was in Superman: The Animated Series, followed subsequently by Batman Beyond, Justice League, Justice League Unlimited, and Superman/Batman: Apocalypse. * Motherboxes (also spelled "Mother Boxes") first appeared in Forever People #1 (March 1971) by Jack Kirby. Their name derives from the fact that they act as caretakers to their users, and provide them with love, in a sense becoming a 'mother' to them. Sightings References Category:A to Z Category:Equipment Category:Forever People